Ogre Island and the Dark Naga - Session 8 - June 19, 2008
After killing most of the ogres on the beach, our brave adventurers started to follow the two-headed Ettin along the beach. They see him start to climb the rock face headed toward a cave when they are ambushed by two Chuul! One of them snatches up Baba in his pincer and quickly moves her to its tentacles that seem to paralyze her. It sneaks off into the ocean as the other attacks the rest. After dispatching it, a quick look around nets no luck as Baba is gone it seems. Heading up into the cave, the party finds a tunnel that leads into the rock face. They follow the main tunnel to a large cavern filled with a forest a stalactites protruding from the ground. Using mage hand, So tries to get a view of the ceiling with Boris's torch - they are engulfed in black - and ambushed! Some strange creatures slam into them and begin raking and clawing. Boris quickly cuts them down. Further ahead, they find two more of the Skum creatures. Their hearts have been ripped out of their chest. The blood trail leads to a small lake of murky water covered in mist. Some sort of pully contraption is on shore and Fixer deciphers it to be pullable. Boris yanks it a couple times and finally a large raft boat appears - attached to the ropes. Everyone boards the raft and notices blood spatters all over it. Boris then begins pulling the rope in the other direction to move them across the water. After about 40 feet, Fixer and Wat notice a massive creature lurking in the shadows following them. It moves closer and resembles a massive spider, with pincers for legs, a giant scorpion tail and 8 eyes. It smashes its pincers into the water. So tries to communicate somehow with the horror, but to no avail. It attacks and knocking Boris off the raft into the water - pinning him to the muddy floor. The raft is knocked heavily but So and Fixer maintain their footing on it. A battle then ensues. So is knocked out after having nothing else really to do after diplomacy proves failure. Fixer is damaged while Boris plays dead and escapes the pin of the horror. Although, he fights off a nest of leeches that keep attacking him in the water. Finally, Fixer gets off a lightning bolt scroll that scares the beast off. They revive So and hastily use all their might to pull on this rope finally reaching the other side of the water. Another maze of stalactites leads them in circles. They decide to lay down arrows to keep track of their path, and use Wat to scout ahead. Wat finds a set of crude stairs leading up into a chamber of some sort. They hear voices coming from the chamber. Instead of sneaking up to hear the conversation, the party just waltzs up the stairs. The ettin spins to meet them and they see the tail of a large snake slither off into a huge sarcophagus of some sort. For the next few minutes, So and the Ettin - named Trog and Gort apparently - parley. So almost has the ettin convinced of some sort of treaty with the sahuagin when a hissing voice from behind orders Trog to attack! Trog is not much of a match for the party though and he goes down fairly quickly while the Naga fires scorching rays and lightning bolts at the party from a groove in the wall above. Fixer goes down but So manages to nauseate the Naga, and causes it to come down from its perch - seeking refuge in the sarcophagus. As it slithers toward it, Boris steps into place and slashes three times, hitting twice, cutting the creature into 3 seperate pieces. Both the dark naga and the ettin die. The party finds three chests full of treasure in the sarcophagus. Category:Player Campaign